I Have But One Request
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Could be a sequel-ish to Bad Dream, but really stands alone. Harry has had it with the Light side, and wants to join the dark. Or does he? And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with this?


**I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy. :D**

**I Have But One Request**

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat behind his desk with his jaw dropped at the person occupying the chair opposite him. "What?"

"I would like to join your side. I don't want to be a Death Eater, but I want to be on your side."

Still stunned, the red eyed man sat up a little straighter. "Why should I accept you into my ranks?"

"I can think of several excellent reasons. One, I have insider information on the Order of the Phoenix. Two, I hold the confidence of high placed individuals in many Wizarding Organizations. Three, I speak Parseltongue."

"That's impossible."

"Two words, I'ma and Horcrux."

Voldemort paled, before raising his wand, and pointing it at Harry's forehead. "_Anima frenum revelare._" A light shone out of Harry's forehead. "You're a horcrux. What can I do for you?"

"I have but one request."

"Anything you want, so long as you promise to let me protect you."

"I promise." Harry replied, before opening his mouth again to speak. "I want-."

* * *

The death eaters sat quietly around the table, and Voldemort sat at the head of it. "We have all gained a very powerful ally."

There was sporadic clapping throughout the room. Bellatrix leaned forward. "Who is it my lord?"

A man materialized out of the shadows behind the throne, stepping forward in skintight jeans, black button up shirt, and a half mask revealing nothing but his emerald eyes and plump lips. The dark lord rolled his eyes, knowing what the boy had done when his followers went silent. Harry smirked, eyes glimmering the color of the Avada Kedavra. "You may call me Narbenkopf."

The teenagers, who had been ordered to the meeting along with their parents, were drooling at the expanse of his chest that the unbuttoned portion of his shirt didn't cover. Bellatrix sneered. "You can't be older than my darling nephew Draco. How are you supposed to be a powerful ally?"

Smirking, Harry showed her all of his teeth. He waved his hand at her, and she was suddenly lifted into the air as if somebody was holding her by the neck. He left her thrashing in the air, and sat down. Only releasing her when Voldemort cleared his throat, not yet willing to lose his best general. Sighing, Harry waved his hand again, and she fell with a loud thump to the ground. When he noticed Voldemort looking at him with an eyebrow raised, he shrugged. "I've been hiding my abilities for several years now. She kind of pisses me off, so I figured why not make an example."

Snorting, and shaking his head at the young man, Voldemort turned to look at his followers. "Narbenkopf has made a single request that I have granted him, so that he would agree to help us win."

Harry sat smirking, trying not to stare too obviously at his prize. "And what request is that m'lord." Severus Snape asked.

"I want Draco Malfoy." Draco paled, yet a blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Why me?"

Harry grinned at the blonde. "I thought the great and powerful Draco Malfoy would know German. After all, I chose my name because of you. You have called me narbenkopf. In another language."

A lowly Death Eater in the back muttered, loudly enough for everybody to hear, "But doesn't Narbenkopf mean scar head?"

Harry glared down at him. "You ruined my fun."

"Potter?"

* * *

"NOO." Harry yelled, sitting up in bed. "I don't want-." Harry made a gagging noise.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

He turned to her with a deranged look in his half asleep eyes. "I don't want Draco Malfoy. Voldemort told his death eaters that I want Draco Malfoy, but I don't want Draco Malfoy. I don't want to join the dark side Gin. I don't wanna be evil."

"Harry you were having a ni-." Ginny began, trying to get him to stop, since their entire family were in the same tent as them, the night before the Quidditch World Cup.

"Gin, I don't want Draco Malfoy. I want you. I wanna marry you after Voldemort is dead."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. "Go back to sleep love."

He laid back on the bed, but his hand grabbed hers, and put it against his heart. "Gin, I know I hurt you. But promise me that when Voldemort is dead, that you will marry me. Because I don't love Draco Malfoy, I love you."

Ginny snorted, and continued running her fingers through his hair. "Okay Harry, I'll marry you."

Just when she thought he had fallen back to sleep, he sat back up and blinked at her. "Promise you won't let Voldemort give me to Draco Malfoy."

"He'd have go through me first Harry." Reluctantly, Harry laid back down, and was lulled back to sleep by the sensations of Ginny running her fingers through his hair. A few moments after Harry went silent, people throughout the tent started chuckling. "Oh shut up." She said, and they all stopped. Ginny lay down next to her husband, and put her arm over his chest, smiling when he wrapped his around her back in his sleep.


End file.
